


Stay With Me?

by ASlick12



Series: Sakumoto Love [1]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASlick12/pseuds/ASlick12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho loves Jun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me?

Fandom- 嵐  
Title: Stay With Me?  
Pairing: Sakumoto  
Genre: Romance

Stay With Me?

Sho loves Jun.

Sometimes it wasn't hard to wonder how they had managed this unusual relationship for as long as they have. Others he cannot imagine how he could have live without him in his life. They were a lot a like which did not always make for an easy relationship considering both of them were workaholics, busy bodies, and tempermental. Jun was anal about being organized and Sho hated silence but somehow they worked. Jun's anal retentiveness was sometimes calming to Sho because life was chaotic but everything in their home had a place and Jun was the type of cleaner who was calm. He did not follow Sho around picking up after him and would clean at the end of each night; of course there were exceptions to these cases but their house was never out of order. Sho's need for noise had worn off on Jun and he found that he enjoyed the gentle hum of the radio when he was doing things. Sometimes Sho would even catch the younger man dancing by himself while he was cleaning or cooking. 

Sho can always admit that his favorite times with the other man is when they're both at home and Jun's standing in their kitchen humming along with the radio while Sho reads the newspaper. Sho sometimes watches as Jun shakes his butt a bit to the beat of the music but still can expertly manage to make tantalizing meals for the two of them. Sho loves Jun's pasta and has even told the others once in a drunken stupor that he could drown in the sauce and be happy. The Jun he saw at home was not entriely different form the Jun everyone else saw nationally but at home he was open and relaxed and in Sho's opinion; that was when he was most beautiful. Jun usually wore a simple pair of jeans, one of Sho's shirts or a tee-shirt, and a large cardigan. What surprised Sho the most when they moved in together was that Jun rarely wore socks at home and opted for being barefoot most of the time. Jun also never wore contacts at home he usually stayed in his glasses unless they were going out for dinner or having company over; Jun did not count the others from Arashi or Toma and Shun as company. 

Today was no different. Somehow by some miracle of fate they both had the day off and unlike the others who went out and saw their friends and families on their days off, Jun and Sho decided to sleep in have brunch together, and generally spend the day at home together. It had been months since they had a chance to spend a proper amount of time together and both sorely missed one another. Sho was already watching his lover putter about the kitchen in their apartment above his paper. They both knew Sho did not actually read the paper and got easily distracted by Jun. He was humming along to some Hey! Say! JUMP song on the radio and Sho could only roll his eyes at the younger man as he shakes his butt a bit knowing Sho was watching him. Jun glances over his shoulder with a spatula suspended in the air when he hears Sho chuckle at him. "Don't you laugh at me Sakurai-san." 

His wide grin belies the serious tone he had taken and Sho nods sharply before tilting his paper back up to block his view of Jun. When he's sure the other man has turned around he continues to watch his lover as he washes their breakfast dishes. Jun is actually singing the lyrics now but he would deny it vehemently if anyone ever asked him about it. He wore a large black tank-top, one of Sho's dance rehearsals tops, and a pair of grey dance sweats. He was, as always, barefoot but his cardigan was discarded somewhere in their room. One of the sleeves of the tank top was sliding down his shoulder but he did not seem to care. Jun's hair was messy but not as much as it usually was before he got it cut. In most of the years that they have known one another Jun rarely had short hair or light hair but Sho thought both things suited the younger man well. "Stay with me?" The words were flowing through his lips before he could stop them and they seem to startle Jun a bit. His eyebrows furrow before he's putting the dishes in the sink and walking toward Sho. 

Jun's hand is a bit warm when it presses against his forehead and Sho stare at him in confusion as he tries to figure out why Jun is feeling his forehead. "Do you have a fever Sho? You do remember that we live together right?" Sho swipes Jun's hand away from his face and tosses his newspaper on the coffee table. Once his hands are free he tugs Jun forward and Jun follows his silent command and knees forward until he's straddling Sho's lap. 

"Stay with me forever." Sho nuzzles Jun's jaw line and quietly sneaks his hands under the black tank top to the bare skin beneath it. "Stay with me and never leave. Be mine forever. Marry me one day if it ever becomes legal and if it doesn't we can always run off to where it is when the moment strikes us. Just stay here, like this, with me for the rest of our lives." Sho can feel Jun's lips pressing against his hair as the younger man wraps more firmly around him and leans his cheek atop Sho's head. Sho presses a soft kiss to the collarbone in reach of his lips and pulls Jun just that much more tighter to him with his hands. Sho loved this man whether he was happy or sad and if he gained a few pounds here or there or if he got a wrinkle around his eye as he aged. Sho loved to wake up every morning and see that happy grinning face puttering about in the kitchen or a sleepy smile from the pillowcase next to his. He loved this; the life they built together. He never wanted it to end. 

"There's no where else I'd rather be." 

It was a murmur and a simple sentence but it was enough. Their relationship was built off of things never being too much or too little. They were just enough of everything and it was how they worked for so long. One day they might be able to call one another their husband but titles were useless so long as you loved someone from the very bottom of your soul. Yes it would be nice to go out in public and hold one another like they can at home but they still could go out together and they got to spend every day with one another. Sho was thankful for being blessed with that. It means more to him than anyone could understand. And at the end of the day...

Sho loves Jun.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the idea. Though my own personal Matsujun would be lovely.


End file.
